From Me To You
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Naruto asks Iruka what he wants for his birthday and much to his surprise, Iruka says that he wants a kiss. Naruto is stuck now, trying to find someone to kiss Iruka but thankfully, he has Kakashi on his side. Surprise, Iruka! Guess who! [KakaIru Yaoi]


I've really become obsessed with this pairing.

Kakashi x Iruka has officially been added to my infamous OTP list.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing

**-From Me To You-**

''Ne, Iruka-sensei, what do you want for your birthday?'' Naruto glanced over at his former teacher, as he pushed aside his empty bowl of ramen.

''Naruto…you remembered.'' Iruka smiled warmly at the young ninja and playfully ruffled his hair.

The males were enjoying each other's company as they ate together at their usual hang out, the noodle hut.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. Of course, he had remembered! Iruka was like his father…the adolescent would never forget such an important date.

Iruka could not believe another year had gone by. To Naruto, birthdays were all about fun and he was still youthful and could enjoy the event. Iruka was much older than he and every birthday simply reminded him that another year of his life was now behind him.

''You don't have to get me anything, Naruto…just pay for dinner next week and I'll be content.''

Blonde eyebrows furrowed over a pair of aquatic eyes. Naruto began to pout and he punched Iruka in the arm, playfully, of course.

''You say that every year, Iruka-sensei…why won't you let me buy you something?''

Iruka found himself frowning as well.

Naruto was right- every year; he gave him the same answer. It was a habit, a bad one, Naruto always told him. Naruto may not have always said the brightest things but even he knew that his mentor had dug himself into a rut and became too cozy with familiarity.

They always repeated the same cycle, which they called their lives and followed their usual routines to a tee.

''Naruto-'' Iruka caught himself, after the young male's name slipped past his lips.

He had finally realized just how profound Naruto's words truly were. He was about to give Naruto the same speech about money and how gifts did not need to be purchased from a store. For someone like Naruto…living a constant, steady or even stable life was unthinkable but Iruka was different than the child.

Were they really _that_ different? Was the unpredictable such a dreaded thing?

The academy teacher sighed as Naruto was staring at him. The fox probably knew that very speech by heart by now. Was he that predictable? Maybe Naruto was right…maybe it was time for a change. The blonde patted his back and ordered them another bowl of noodles, with lots of sushi.

''So Iruka-sensei…what do you truly want for your birthday? Even if it's a party you want, or booze…or even a dolphin plushie-''

Iruka did not appreciate Naruto's snickers.

''-I'll get you whatever you want. Promise.''

Iruka continued to stare down into the new bowl placed beneath his chin.

What did he want?

Maybe…something he had not had in a long time.

Why not just ask for something from the stores…that would be easy enough for Naruto…

''No…'' Iruka finally murmured, but the blonde ninja had not heard him.

Iruka was going to ask for…

''Naruto…'' The sensei looked up and let out the deep breath he held in, while contemplating.

''Hai, Iruka-sensei…''

''I want a kiss, for my birthday…''

Naruto practically choked on his mouthful of noodles and he fell off his stool in a loud thud.

Thankfully, Iruka did not want a kiss from Naruto.

Iruka just wanted a kiss.

He gave no other specifications and left Naruto to think about his request.

Iruka knew it was a silly thing to ask for, especially from a young adolescent, who had probably yet to experience his first _real_ kiss. But Naruto asked and so, Iruka delivered an answer, in all honesty. And he could not wait to see what kind of trick Naruto would pull out of his orange sleeves…

It would probably be way out of the ordinary…

It would be a change of pace…

Something new…

Something…completely unexpected.

Iruka was anxious.

And Naruto was sulking.

''Kakashi-sensei! I need your help…''

The jounin looked up from the latest Icha Icha novel, secure within his grasp and nodded, as his student flopped down beside him, on the bench. Blue eyes tried to sneak a glance at the filthy pages but Kakashi pulled it away, before he could read anything…graphic.

''What can I help you with, Naruto?'' Kakashi finally asked, as his one eye continued to read along the perverted lines.

''You know a lot of girls, right?''

The copy-nin began to laugh.

''Why yes, I do…''

Naruto looked up to his sensei and began to grin widely. ''That's perfect!'' He exclaimed, much to the confusion of the elder male.

''Naruto…you're much too young to have those…thoughts.''

Blue eyes narrowed as he waved his arms around, dismissively.

''It's not for me…it's for Iruka-sensei!''

A silver brow arched over Kakashi's dark eye, in obvious surprise. He had not expected a response quite like that.

''Oh yeah, Kakashi-sensei…it's Iruka-sensei's birthday tomorrow.'' The blonde smiled, as he explained to his teacher, the whole story, from the beginning.

At least this way, it would make sense.

''So you see, Iruka-sensei wants a kiss for his birthday…but I didn't want to pick just anyone. I mean…there are standards.''

Kakashi had folded the page of his chapter and pocketed the book, an absolute rarity, as he found himself completely engrossed in Naruto's birthday tale. By the end, he was laughing again. Naruto had even mentioned that Iruka was becoming too boring and that his life needed a wild streak. He told him everything, before sighing.

''That's why I need a girl!''

The jounin nodded his head, as beneath his mask, he was smirking.

''I can help you with that Naruto, I know just the right person.''

''Who? Do I know her?'' Naruto looked excited.

''Hai, you do…but if you want my help, that person's identity is going to remain a secret.''

Naruto was far too happy to protest Kakashi's little stipulation. He was overjoyed; he would be able to deliver Iruka's gift! That's all that mattered to him. He vigorously nodded his head and even shook hands with the jounin, to seal their deal.

He was about to leave, when he handed a little piece of paper, over to Kakashi and told him, ''Whoever you've chosen…tell her to give this to Iruka, so he knows the kiss is really from me!''

Kakashi nodded as the energetic ninja ran off, leaving his sensei alone with his laughter.

So Iruka wanted a kiss, did he…

That was very interesting. 

''Class dismissed!''

Iruka smiled at his students, who were all anxious to get up from their desks and rush for the door. They all politely wished him a very happy birthday but as the first child pushed open the door, a stunned silence made Iruka glance towards the hallway. Usually the young trainees would be talking loudly, pushing and shoving but today…

The presence of another ninja, one in particular, caused all their little faces to look up in awe.

It was…Hatake, Kakashi…the copy-ninja, the ninja of unlimited jutsus…the genius, the bravest, the strongest…

Iruka was just as surprised to see the ninja standing in his doorway, wishing all his students well, as they bowed and quickly fled in hushed awe.

''Happy Birthday, Iruka-sensei!''

''T-thank you, Kakashi-sensei…what brings you back to school?''

The jounin chuckled. He was almost tempted to sit down and tell Iruka to teach him, but that would be far too embarrassing for both of them. Kakashi had something better to do, anyway…

''I'm taking you to your birthday gift...So pucker up…''

Kakashi flung the card at the sensei, which he easily caught, then opened.

It was from…Naruto.

But how did Kakashi…

Iruka blushed a bright shade of red.

Kakashi had told him to…pucker up…

The sensei began to laugh uneasily. He could not believe it. Naruto had found him someone to kiss…but who? And why did Kakashi have to take him? Iruka's mind was swirling. He should have simply nodded and agreed to walk into a situation, expected to be awkward, unpredictable and completely different than his usual lifestyle.

Instead, he was feeling hesitant and…timid.

Kakashi saw the uneasy look etch itself into Iruka's face and he quickly walked over to the chuunin.

''I can make it more comfortable for you, if you like…''

Iruka lifted his frown up to look at Kakashi, who stood directly in front of him.

''We can stay here.''

Iruka blinked. Did Kakashi say…_we_…?

Why would the copy-nin need to stay as well?

Kakashi was smirking and without any hesitance, he revealed his grin, as he pulled down his mask. However, before Iruka could realize that he had been set up, or that Hatake Kakashi had shown him his face, those leering lips had pressed into his own…in a kiss.

Iruka was being kissed…by Kakashi?

It was not a peck, either. Iruka had expected the playful contact to end, very quickly, as this was probably some joke orchestrated by the jounin and his student, but much to his surprise, his bottom lip was being sucked on and pushed apart from the top one. Kakashi deepened the meshing and added some extra spice to their kiss.

Iruka tried to move back, not to part but because he was sure that, his knees were going to give out. Kakashi pushed on his smaller figure, until the teacher was forced to sit on his desk. But the action did not end there. Kakashi continued to push, until there was enough room on that desk for himself as well. Iruka fell flat on his back and pulled the copy-nin down as well, until he felt the man's weight rest against his stomach.

They parted; pants escaped their swollen lips as a string of saliva still connected them together. Their breaths were warm and husky and their cheeks equally matched the flustered patterns of their intakes. Iruka's eyes slowly opened again. He really was not dreaming.

''Kakashi…''

Iruka was looking up at Kakashi's handsome face, when the ninja whispered to him.

''Happy Birthday, Iruka.''

**-EndE- **

This is hilarious…but you'll only understand if you have Microsoft word. This sentence: _''Iruka was being kissed…by Kakashi?''_ is underlined as an error. But what's brilliant about it, is that Microsoft recommends changing it to: _''Kakashi was kissing Iruka.''_

See! Even Microsoft realizes how wonderful KakaIru is! It even tries to turn it into something blunt and direct!

Wow, that was random. Feel free to shoot me, for being lame…


End file.
